Cigarettes are sold in packages of twenty or twenty-five in a rectangular cross-section package, which may be a "flip-top" or "slide-and-shell" type. It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,384 to provide a flip-top cigarette package with vertical longitudinal edges which are bevelled, providing an octagonal shape in cross-section. However, the two dimensions of the bevelled edges are such that the cigarettes are still packaged in the same array as in a conventional cigarette package.